


Yes Miss!

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Sansa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Praise Kink, Sub Jon, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: If anyone were to ever ask Jon when exactly he had started having dirty thoughts about his teacher girlfriend, he would be able to tell them.For day 23 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Kink of your choice.





	Yes Miss!

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of Jon as teacher fics but thought it would be fun to have Dom teacher Sansa :p

If anyone were to ever ask Jon when exactly he had started having dirty thoughts about his teacher girlfriend, he would be able to tell them.

Sansa had got a job at the local primary school and had been loving it. It was hard work and stressful, but she loved it.

It wasn’t just the professional look of her, the classic appeal of being the one to corrupt a proper little lady. It was a factor, definitely. But Sansa always dressed perfectly in his eyes, pretty but sexy. She was a master of fashion. And well, he wasn’t one to toot his own horn but he was pretty sure from Sansa’s reactions in the bedroom that he was perfectly capable of corrupting her, making her beg with filthy words.

No, the clothing she chose for work played a part but alone it wasn’t what had started his mind wandering. It was when she scolded him one evening, still dressed in her blouse and skirt and those little heeled ankle boots.

And Jon had only been able to think of how much he wanted her to use that tone on him in their bed, how much he wanted her to dominate him.

To his surprise, when he had hesitantly broached the subject with her, she had given him a sly grin before stating that she could very much get on board the idea.

And that was how he had ended up stripped with ropes around his wrists and tied to the opposing bedposts that Saturday night.

Although, Sansa’s outfit wasn’t exactly suitable for teaching this time. The general items were similar – skirt, blouse and boots. But the skirt was a tight pencil skirt that hugged her arse when she bent over to pick up his scattered clothes, teasing him as he lay there helpless and wanting.

The blouse was tied above her stomach, the top buttons open to reveal her blue bra underneath. And her boots were her black, knee-high heeled ones, the ones that always left Jon a little hot under the collar.

Finally, she was done bending over or leaning forward, flaunting her ass and tits in front of him and she climbed on the bed with a pleased hum, her hand stroking his cheek.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you?” Sansa purred as she hovered over him, her legs bracketing his hips and her hands running down his bare chest.

She had commanded him to be silent and still the whole time she teased him and he could still feel the teeth marks in his lip from where he had tried so hard to obey.

“Yes ma’am,” he groaned, his breath catching as she scraped her nails across his skin.

She smirked down at him as she ran the pads of her fingers across his nipples, stroking them softly and making him twist against his binds in desperation for her touch. A hiss escaped him as she pinched them and Jon felt his cock twitch in response, seeking attention of its own.

And then her hands were gone, driving a pathetic whine from his lips as he tugged at his binds once more. Sansa grinned at him as she raised herself up a little to unzip her skirt and shimmy it down past her hips and legs.

“Oh fuck!” he groaned when he realised she wasn’t wearing any knickers beneath.

“Yes, you will be,” she hummed, her lips lifting into a smirk as she moved up his body.

Her hands wrapped around the headboard as she settled above him, her knees bracketing his head. Jon didn’t even wait for permission, his tongue immediately darting out and licking through her folds.  He moaned against her as her hips rocked above him, sweet whimpers escaping her as he worked.

The tangy taste filled his mouth, his fingers curling around his binds and causing his nails to dig into his palms as he fought his instinct to hold her hips and drive her down against him, desperate to make her fall apart under his tongue.

And then her right hand dropped, stroking through his hair as she mumbled how good he was, how she loved his mouth almost as much as she loved his cock. Whimpers escaped him as he firmly pressed his tongue against her clit, flicking and pressing hard and fast to try and make her cum before he did.

He was starting to regret ever telling her that he had a bit of a praise kink as she was exploiting it to the max tonight, driving Jon to the point of begging to touch her, to fuck her and find his release with how turned on he was.

Her moans became more frequent and louder, her hips rolling faster as she fucked his face. His eyes closed, his own pleasure coursing through him as he felt the gush of liquid burst across his tongue and she cried out, her body arching, tightening and releasing with a contented sigh.

“You are very well-behaved,” she cooed, stroking his hair softly and smiling when Jon turned his face to nuzzle into the touch. “You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

“I thought that was my reward,” he replied, giving her a cheeky grin.

“Do you want it to be?” she asked in a simpering tone, her hands running up and down his sides before she leaned down, kissing the middle of his chest and then working her way down.

“Isn’t there - _kiss-_ anything - _kiss-_ else - _kiss-_ you want?”

Her lips hovered above his pubic hair and she shot him a smirk as his hips rose instinctively. He whimpered as her breath caressed his cock and gave an eager nod.

“Yes,” he groaned but it trailed into a gasp as she smacked his thigh and gave a tut.

“Manners, Jon. You know better.”

“Please Miss,” he corrected, whining as her hands kept stroking him, her fingers reaching up to pinch at his nipples.

“Please Miss, what?” she prompted, reaching up to nip his ear. “What do you want me to do to you?”

He shuddered, already thinking about how he was never going to last against her. His lips were dry and his tongue darted out to swipe them as he gave in.

“Please Miss, suck my cock,” he moaned.

“Good boy,” she purred before sliding down between his thighs.

The sound that escaped him when she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock couldn’t even be described as anything. He loved Sansa’s mouth on him whenever she did this but tonight, the desperation in him, the need that had built up had left him so on edge and the feel of her is overwhelming.

The headboard shook slightly with the force with which he tugged on his binds, his hands itching to bury in her soft locks as she sucked him off.

“Please, please Miss!” he gasped as he felt his stomach clench and his balls tighten. She hummed around him, a response to his begging but also a teasing gesture, driving him right over the edge with an embarrassing whine.

She swallowed, smacking her lips together obscenely when she was done and winking at him as he panted beneath her.

“Now, lets get you freed, hmm?” she whispered, reaching up to untied him.

She placed kisses against his neck as he rubbed his wrists better. And then she was surging up to press meet his lips once more, pushing her tongue into his mouth to meet his own. He groaned, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as his cock started to stir.

“Hello there,” she quipped when she felt him.

She reached down, stroking him to full hardness and positioning herself over him. A hiss escaped him as the she sank down, his cock wrapped in her tight, wet, heat.

"Good," she crooned, her hands bracing against his chest as she started to move.

His hands flew to her hips as she rode him, the feel of her driving him insane already. His eyes darted to her bra and then up to her face.

"Please Miss," he gasped, a succession of moans tumbling from his mouth as she smirked and sped up. "Please can I urgh, can I see your nnngh your tits!"

She paused then, causing him to whine until he realised she was reaching back to unclasp her bra. It had barely been tossed away when she started moving again, her tits bouncing with each roll of her hips.

"God I fucking love you!" he growled, forgetting their game for a second as the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

She smiled down at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips as she sped up again, chasing her own climax. And when she came with his name tumbling endlessly from her lips and her muscles milking his cock, he was powerless to prevent his own release.

She giggled nervously, her teeth digging shyly into her lip as she looked at him.

"Was that what you wanted?" she asked as she rolled off of him. He grinned, kissing her temple.

"It was perfect," he assured her, pulling her closer. "And you know this means it is your turn to choose a fantasy."

She smirked up at him then, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"But there are just so many to choose from," she teased.

"It won't be easy but I am willing to persevere with your list. I'm just a great boyfriend that way."


End file.
